1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of awnings and specifically to a vehicle awning with components facilitating improved assembly and operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are a number of known retractable assemblies that support an awning to create a sheltered area. The awning is usually supported in a generally horizontal position with a slight slope to facilitate runoff of rainwater. Commonly, one edge of the awning is attached to a wall. The opposite edge is attached to a tube, rod, rail or other similar elongated member, which is supported by two support arms. The support arms rest on the ground or are mounted to a lower part of the wall. Tension rafter arms are disposed between the wall and the tube or rail to stretch the awning and hold it in position. In this way, a convenient shelter is formed adjacent the wall to protect people and objects beneath the wall from rain and direct sun.
Shifting roll type awnings have a roller tube suspended between the support arms. The tube is moved laterally to unroll or roll the awning on the tube. One edge of the awning is rigidly attached to the wall. It is less common, but still possible, for this type of awning to be enclosed in a case in its retracted position. U.S. Pat. No. 4,658,877 to Quinn shows an example of such an awning assembly. In both types the roller tube may be spring balanced or spring biased to aid rolling.
Retractable awnings can be divided into two general classes. Box type awnings have a stationary roller tube mounted to the wall. The awning is rolled around the tube for storage. The box comprises a stationary enclosure for the awning, a cover of which is opened to permit access to the awning which is unrolled to an extended position. Alternatively, a movable cover is attached to the free end of the awning to complete the enclosure when the awning is retracted.
A popular application for such awnings is on recreational vehicles. The awning creates a convenient outdoor shelter next to the vehicle. Simple and fast assembly and disassembly of the awning are important, especially in vehicle applications. Vehicle awnings also must be rugged and durable because they are constantly exposed to the elements.
Different hardware and assemblies are used to construct and mount the awning assemblies. The need exists for improvements in the hardware and assemblies to facilitate mounting, assembly, and erection of the awning and to improve the operation of the awning.